Stuck in Second Gear
by precious-passenger
Summary: A small birthday fic for my friend Linneagb's birthday. The glee kids are celebrating Finn's birthday and driving Carole crazy. Kid!fic


A/N: A short one shot dedicated to my friend, Linneagb. Happy Birthday, dear. Hopefully this will make your day brighter.

* * *

"Ms. Carole, Ms. Carole. Noah pushed me off the stage. He called my singing terrible and said it was making his ears bleed," Rachel ran to the little kitchen, crying.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. You have a lovely voice," Carole told her tiredly, making Rachel go on a rant about the potential her voice had.

Carole Hudson was pretty sure she was going crazy. She was not prepared to do this. Apparently when she told his six-year-old son that he could invite his class to their house for his birthday, Finn thought about inviting the whole freaking kindergarten. The house was crawling with kids aged between four and seven. There were some kids, all wearing some kind of navy uniform, that she was sure she hadn't seen them before. Finn had confessed that he went upstairs, where some bigger kids were and invited them too.

Speaking of Finn, he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Finn, honey?" she asked, stopping the kid mid-sentence.

"I don't know, miss," Rachel told, looking uneasy.

"That's okay, dear. Go and play with your friends," she said, sending Rachel back to the living room. Carole exited after making sure the sandwiches were ready to serve to the hungry kids. She looked around for her son. She could see the uniform-wearing kids attempting to do some kind of dance, lead by a tiny looking kid with a gavel in his hand. Carole steered the object away from hitting one of the kids in the head.

Carole finally found Finn, curled up alone and surrounded by presents, tearing up the wrappings and squealing after opening each one.

The birthday was going easy, save for a minor fights Carole had to break and a kid named Brittany refusing to get out from under coffee table.

But, then it happened.

"Mom, mom," Finn rushed to the kitchen, followed by Noah and a small gang of other kids.

"Ms. Carole, Ms. Carole," they bellowed.

"Quinn is locked up in the bathroom," Finn explained, panting and Carole ran after him to the bathroom, moving away the small crowd of kids.

The little girl was crying and was really scared, barely even listening to Carole's soothing words and promises that she'd be fine. Carole cursed herself and ran to the basement, grabbing some grease and a screwdriver, while the kids yelled and cried, scared by the noise.

"The toilet ate Quinn," Brittany declared and it made the others scream harder.

"Kids, calm down. Quinn is fine," Carole tried to reassure but it all fell on deaf ears.

After saving Quinn from the 'scary toilet', she got to a kitchen and allowed herself a good cry. She was ready to send them all home. She was dead tired and every moment something happened. It was like handling fifty little Finns.

"Is everyone here, dear?" she asked Finn, hoping he'd say yes so they could cut the cake and be done with it.

"No, Kurt isn't here," Finn pouted.

"Maybe he isn't coming?" Carole tried.

But right at that moment the doorbell rang and Finn ran to answer it and greeted loudly, "Hey, Kurt."

Carole was surprised that besides the stylishly dressed kid holding a present with a large glittery bow, two adults entered, their hands full of boxes. Most parents just dropped their kids off and left.

"We thought you may need some help," the woman explained.

Her husband, Burt, was in charge of entertaining with kids, which turned out to be quite funny and mesmerizing for them to watch. They actually sat silently and watched as Burt told a story of a lost brother and sister with puppets. Carole couldn't believe her eyes.

They had to do celebrate with only about half the cake since Finn had found it and ate the other half before Elizabeth came to the rescue.

"Happy Birthday, Finn," the kids sang and Finn blew the candles. Carole wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes, feeling a hand on her shoulder. It was Elizabeth, smiling softly at her.

"Thank you," she said to both of them.

It was the best birthday ever.


End file.
